Dead Or Alive Xtreme
by BretTheBest
Summary: The DoA Girls fight for there lives as an psycopathic stalker stalks the girls and they are dieing one by one, will they kill him before everyone is dead?
1. The Beginning

Dead or Alive

X-treme

Chapter 1

The Beginning

The plane landed on Newest Zack Island on January 7th at 7:36 p.m. Everyone was pumped up for their vacation. The nine girls were ready to play some volleyball. Before they could get started they picked where to stay. After they were all situated they became partners of whom they wanted to play volleyball with.

Tina started her bath before she got to comfortable in her hotel room. She took off her clothes and put them in a pile by her bag. Tina wrapped herself in a towel. Tina went over to the radio, she turned it on. She grabbed a bag of popcorn and stuck it into the microwave. Tina walked over to the bath and turned the water off. The light of the moon gleamed over the hard wood floors. The timer went off for the popcorn. Tina walked over to the microwave. She opened the little microwave door. She took the bag of popcorn out. She shut the little door. Tina put the popcorn into a little bowl. The bath started. Tina jumped.

"Hello, hello, anybody" Tina yelled.

She picked up the popcorn bowl. Tina walked into the bathroom. She went to the bath and turned it behind her pushed her head into the bathwater. Tina was drowning. She tried pulling the person off of her but no use. Tina with her one arm free grabbed the popcorn bowl and hit him with it. Tina was free. Tina pushed him out of her way. The person pulled her towel off. When Tina tried look at the person, it was too dark to see.

Tina ran into the living room. She slid on the floor and fell on her but. The person punched the mirror. The person grabbed a piece of glass and ran towards Tina. Tina got up a grabbed the lamp next to the couch. Tina picked it up and threw it. The lamp was still plugged in it did not go far. It did break into millions of pieces; the person held the piece of glass high and swung it down. Tina rolled out of the way she grabbed a pillow and threw it at the person. The person slipped on the broken glass.

Tina grabbed the poker out of the fireplace. Tina swung it at the person's face. It hurt the person but did not phase his strength. He got up and threw a clock at her face. She fell over the couch. The man picked up the lamp cord and unplugged it then started to strangle Tina. Tina couldn't breathe. Tina bit the guy's hand. The guy got up and got his gun out of his pocket and shot Tina right in the stomach.

Kasumi stared out the window of her hotel. The moon was gleaming like silent butterflies on the sea. She stared at the ceiling for awhile. Kasumi couldn't sleep. Kasumi got up out of the bed. She put her bath robe on. Kasumi walked over to the pool. Kasumi put her foot into the pool. The pool felt warm to her touch. Kasumi jumped in. She grabbed an inflatable raft and jumped on. The sound of the waves over the ocean soothed her soul. A seagull flew up above her head. Kasumi closed her eyes. There was a splash sound in the pool. Kasumi looked up. Kasumi looked around. Kasumi seen no one. Kasumi sat her head back on the raft. Kasumi finally went to sleep on the raft. She awoke by the sound laughter. Her **Clothes **were gone. She quickly covered herself with her hands. Kasumi started laughing. She quickly got out of the pool and ran to her to get dressed. Kasumi opened her motel room door. What her eyes saw was unbelievable. Tina was on her bed covered with blood.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" Kasumi screamed.

Lisa came running up.

"Huh, what happened" Lisa Questioned.

_I can't read your mind, so please review!_

snowtinker11  
2010-03-26 . chapter 1

i like this story whole story LOL!

DOAEliot4  
2010-02-15 . chapter 10

First I don't like the fact the girls was killed like Hitomi's I didn't like it cause I cry, but I love the story XD

Yamagata  
2009-08-09 . chapter 10

this was a scary story. if Kokoro had acted fast she would still be alive.

looks like all the other DOA girls won't be coming back for another of your stories man.

that's it. game over man! game over!

0clairebear0  
2009-04-16 . chapter 10

Woa. You should be the writer of a horror movie.

On the other hand, it seemed to go in a pattern. Let me explain:  
Lets say 'Name' represents the character you are talking about.  
Name did this. Name did that. Name did this. She did that. Name did this. Name did that. She Did this and did that.  
Etc. you get the point.  
It was too much of a  
'Kasumi looked round. Kasumi looked left. Kasumi looked right. She didnt see anybody.' Sort of thing. It needed a bit more description.  
'Kasumi looked round. She flicked her head from left to right nervously, but didn't see any sort of threat.' etc.

SR1192  
2008-12-27 . chapter 1

Too many repeats of the characters name and choppy i dont know if that was the effect you overall it was very good

b82891834  
2008-10-07 . chapter 9

Dude, this story is alright, but you need to expand your sentences to more than 10 words each. You also don't need to say the character's name constantly, unless you have something against pronouns. And why kill Kasumi? She's awesome. Anyway... sorry for criticizing your story so much, it's just who I am.

jannbusa  
2008-08-12 . chapter 7

oh my god dude oh but hey i got a new chapter for deador alvie X

pink_angel_wings  
2008-08-04 . chapter 7

This like a snuff story. The violence is described very well but doesn't seem to have a purpose. Also, your short sentences are choppy. You might want to work on that. Meanwhile, this just seems like slasher **.

jannbusa  
2008-07-06 . chapter 2

thats sad but u should make this longer wait wow u wrote the dead or alive bus story! wow but check out my story its called KOD kill or die thats good


	2. Strange Happenings

Dead or Alive

X-treme

Chapter 2

The eight girls sat patiently for a medical coroner arrived. They all sat in a big circle in the hotel lobby. Lisa was crying. Hitomi and Lei Fang were quietly talking. Kokoro was stunned because she really had no idea who she was. Christie was talking on her cell phone. Kasumi stared at the ceiling. Helena closed her eyes. Ayane stood up.

"Has any one actually seen Zack yet or Nikki".

The other girls looked to see if anyone had. No one did. Lei Fang stood up.

"I'll go look for them" I'll come with you" Ayane replied.

The two left the room. The room fell silent.

"The plane can't come in" Christie said breaking the silence.

"There has been no record of this island, no phone calls or anything, I just got finished talking to the police" Christie announced.

"But they said they'd be right over" Christie continued.

"The phone systems rigged". Helena yelled.

The hotel lobby quickly filled with noise. Meanwhile Ayane and Lei Fang were still looking for Zack. Ayane pointed to a forest.

"Do you think?" Lei Fang said.

Ayane nodded. The two silently walked towards the forest. Suddenly someone put a chloroform filled rag over Ayane's face. Ayane fell unconscious into the attackers grip. Lei Fang suddenly turned around. Someone hit her in the face, knocking her out.

The clock struck 7:45 p.m., everyone was gone from the lobby except Kasumi.

"Where are they" She mumbled under her breath.

The sun started to set. Kasumi let out a sigh. She picked herself up. Kasumi started to walk to her room. A vending machine caught her eye. Kasumi quietly walked over to the machine. She slid her hand into her pocket. Kasumi collected the change. She counted it on her hand. She had 72 cents. She looked at the machine. She then slid the coins in the slot. Kasumi pressed B6 for a root beer. The can hit the machine with a quiet bang, she grabbed the can.

Kasumi grabbed the change and put it back in her pocket. She turned around and started walking back to her room. A quiet buzzing sound filled the room. Kasumi thought it was her imagination. She looked back to make sure. The light in the vending machine went out. Kasumi walked back to her room. She slid the key card into the card reader. Kasumi walked over to the kitchen counter. She flipped the light switch on the wall. Nothing turned on. Kasumi walked to another light switch and flicked it on. Still nothing.

Kasumi put her card back into her pocket. Kasumi walked back into the hallway. Suddenly there was a loud crash. It came from room next to hers. Kasumi banged on the door. "Help" Cried the voice from the inside. Kasumi kicked the door. It wouldn't open. Kasumi ran back to her room and opened the glass door to the balcony.

Kasumi ran and jumped of the railing towards the other balcony. She steadied herself with one hand once she landed. She peered through the sliding door. She slipped in quietly.

Christie was tied to the bed post. Blood dripped from her lip. Kasumi kneeled down in front of her.

"Are you ok" Kasumi said waving her hand in front of Christie's face.

Christie opened her eyes, and they widened.

"watch out" Christie yelled quietly.

_I can't read your mind, please review!_


	3. The Stalker Stalks

Dead or Alive

X-treme

Chapter 3

Kasumi swept around. An arm came flying after her. She blocked the man's attack. She swept her foot around his leg. She then hit him with her wrist. The man fell back to the ground. He laid there till she got closer. He pulled a knife out from his back pocket stabbed Kasumi in the stomach. The man stepped back and disappeared out the balcony door. Kasumi slowly walked out the room to the balcony. She looked down from it and saw Lisa. She smiled and waved. Kasumi turned around. The man swung his feet at her from the awning of the balcony. Kasumi flipped of the railing and landed below.

"Ahhhh" Lisa yelled as Kasumi's blood squirted onto her face.

Lisa ran into her room and locked all the doors leading inside. She ran to the bathroom and started to take a shower. The blood from Kasumi dripped off her into the drain. Lisa became sick. She put her arms out in front of her and let the hot water pour all over her.

Christie kept tugging at the handcuffs. She couldn't move no matter what she tried to do. The door burst open from her left. Christie accepted her fate and closed her eyes. The man walked over to her. He held the knife to her throat. He smiled and drug the knife slowly around her neck.

"Ironic" the man said laughing.

Lisa exited the shower. She wiped all the water off of her with her towel. Her cell phone started ringing. She walked over to it, slowly. She answered it.

"Have you checked the door" the voice said.

Lisa walked over to the door. It was open.

"What's your favorite scary movie" The voice continued.

"You have watched on too many scary movies you crazy fuck" Lisa said yelling into the phone.

Lisa peered her head out into the hallway. She could her breathing coming from the phone still. She closed her phone and threw it across the hall. It shattered into two pieces. Lisa hears something from the room. She shut the door and ran for the elevator. She pressed the button. It didn't work. The power was still out. Lisa ran to the stairs and hurried down them. She came out into the lobby.

She could tell the front doors were locked, because there was a huge padlock on the door. A window caught her eye above the receptionist desk. She lifted herself up on the table. She pulled the window up. She could barley even do that. She tried to jump up to the window seal. She tried again and when she was halfway through the window she heard the man coming. The man shot her in her leg. Lisa fell out of the window.

She picked herself up and limped away towards the forest. She ran, but it was slow because the blood dripped from leg, and was starting to go numb. Lisa tripped over some rubble and flipped down the hill into the forest.


	4. Into the Light

Dead or Alive

X-treme

Chapter 4

Helena awoke from a loud noise outside her room. She wrapped her robe around herself. Helena opened the door and walked out. She saw somebody moving through the dark away from the lobby. She walked down the hall. She flicked her head from left to right nervously, but didn't see any sort of threat. Something touched her. Helena jumped.

"Don't worry, it just me Kokoro said smiling taking her hand off her shoulder.

"What happened" Helena said nodding her head towards the lobby.

"I don't know. But we should stay here." Kokoro said rubbing her shoulder anxiously.

"I don't know" Helena said biting her lip.

"Bshhhhhhh" the noise that woke Helena up earlier filled the hall.

"A gunshot" Helena said running back into her hotel with Kokoro.

The two sat on the bed tensely. They both had chills and kept quiet. Helena got up. She tried to make herself more come, but she couldn't. Kokoro looked up at her and smiled, though she wasn't happy. They stayed in the room quiet as the ocean wrestling with the sand filled the room. ..

"Hello, Hello" Hitomi yelled as she walked into the lobby.

"Is anyone here" Hitomi said remembering the second loud noise she had heard.

Hitomi looked out the big glass doors that were padlocked. In the reflection of the glass she could see a man coming behind her. She waited till the man got closer for her to make a move. He pulled a gun towards her. He shot the gun. Hitomi dodged it, and the bullet hit the door shattering it to millions of pieces.

She ran out the door to the middle of the concrete road leading to an empty parking lot. Hitomi got a good look at the guy. Hitomi had seen him before. It was, was, and was, the guy from that one game. "Ahhhh" Hitomi screamed. Hitomi started running for the parking lot.

"Wait" the man yelled.

The man scurried down the road trying to catch up to her. A storm had rolled in, and it was now lightning, thundering. The man could no longer see Hitomi. He was in the middle of the parking lot when Hitomi came up from behind and tackled him. He fell down and hit his head on the ground. He didn't get back up.

"Oh yeah oh yeah, it's my birthday not really" Hitomi gloated.

"Now where are those girls"? She continued walking up back towards the hotel.

She noticed a blood trail by the side of the building. She followed it till she came upon grass. She could no longer see the blood. She continued to walk, even though she could no longer see the trail. The area started to grow darker and darker with the clouds fluttering up the sky.

The grass she was walking on started to dip down. The was a large hill though she couldn't see it. She slipped on the wet glass and slipped down the hill on her butt.

"Lisa, is that you" Hitomi cried running over to the body strewn about the grass.

Lisa got up, and looked around. She caught her eye of Hitomi and smiled. She ran over to her and they shared an embrace.

"Ughhh" Hitomi said with blood spurting out of her mouth.

The man took the knife out of her back, and wiped the blood off. He pointed the knife at Lisa. She turned around and started to run. She blocked all the trees and shrubs that intercepted her path. She could see light in the close distance. It was a pink light. It was the radio station. She used all of her might to run towards it, on her wounded leg.

I can't read your mind, Please Review!


	5. Line of Fire

Dead or Alive

Chapter 5

Ayane pounded on the door to the radio station. She and Lei Fang saw Lisa run in there. They had been by the pool just coming back from looking for Nikki and Zack. Lisa looked up from her hiding place, and saw them at the door. Lisa picked herself up and ran to the door. She unlocked the bolt and let them in.

"Hurry and shut the door" Lisa quailed.

Ayane locked the door, and Lei Fang blocked the door with a chair. The three went and walked into the communication center where the DJ usually is.

"We found Zach dead" Lei said looking out the big window overlooking a part of the island.

"He had been shot several times in the head" Ayane said finishing Lei Fang's thought.

Lei Fang kept quiet and got out of sight from the window. She beckoned the others to do the same.

"I think I saw that guy again" Lei Fang said aloud, because she knew the guy couldn't here them.

"Great so now what" Lisa said lowering her voice.

"No idea" Ayane said lowering her voice also.

Suddenly the lights came bursting on throughout the whole radio station. The girls got up , and looked out the window, all the light came on.

"The powers come back" Lisa said looking over the hotel.

The two other girls saw Lisa's leg and they both quietly gasped. Lisa saw them staring at it.

"I need bandages, I can't walk anymore" Lisa said realizing how bad it looked.

"I'll get them" Ayane said walking out the door.

"I'll make sure everything is locked back up" Lei Fang said following her.

The rain was pouring harder than ever and the lights were the only thing lighting up the island. Ayane walked slowly across the pool are over to the hotel. The air was cold and she was shivering. She continued her pace till she arrived at the front of the hotel. Ayane crossed the broken glass and entered the building.

Lei Fang walked outside the radio station to make sure Ayane had made it to the hotel. She walked to the pool; the pool was overflowing with the extra rain water. When she turned around the man had pushed her into the pool. Lei Fang held her breath as she swam across the pool. The man grabbed her ponytail and started to drown her.

"Help" She'd yell every time she got a breath.

Lei Fang tried with all her might to get out of the man's grip but it wasn't any use. The man had Lei Fang so far under the water, she started to inhale water. The water filled up her lungs and she drowned in the pool.

Ayane came walking back with Kokoro and Helena where they had met in the lobby. As they came upon the pool they noticed Lei Fang dead.

"Oh no" Ayane said walking to the pool.

They continued walking, but something caught Helena's eye. It was an object glimmering down the road. Helena pointed towards it, and they walked down the road till they came upon it. It was a body, a man's body. Ayane checked the man's pocket.

"Special agent York" she said reading the badge she pulled from his pocket.

"How'd do you supposed the help died" Kokoro said wiping her forehead off.

The three headed back towards the radio station. Lisa was at the door waiting for them. They bandaged her leg up and set up a barricade in the bathroom.

"Have any of you got a clear look at the man" Ayane asked.

All of the girls shook their head when Ayane looked at them.

"Damn" Ayane murmured under her breath.

"Do you suppose it's Nikki" Helena asked staring in thought.

"It could be" Kokoro said quietly.

The three sat quietly in the bathroom till they had all fallen asleep.

_I can't read your mind, please review! _


	6. Desperate Escape

Dead or Alive

X-treme

Chapter 6

Lisa was the one to wake up first. Her leg still hurt but she got up. She walked over to the door and opened. The storm had gotten worse, and the wind was blowing so hard that Lisa could hear it from where she stood. The power quit working again, and was pretty much pitch black except a neon sigh glimmering in the distance that said "open" by the bar, next to the pool.

Lisa checked the door to make sure it was still locked. It wasn't.

"Oh shit" Lisa shouted.

She didn't want believe as she walked away from the door. Lisa limped back to the bathroom.

"Guys" Lisa said walking into the bathroom.

"The doors unlocked" she said locking the bathroom door up.

They all woke up and looked at each addled. They got up and started whispering with each other.

"Ok, so were all agree, we're going to take the party raft and row out to the island, which we took the plane to get here" Kokoro said.

"Yes" Helena said in agreement.

Helena and Kokoro both helped Lisa walk outside the radio station. Ayane scouted ahead, to keep look out. They saw the shack where the raft and other pool items were. They scurried across the pool, by the light from the neon sign. They quickly opened it and entered the shack. All four of them grabbed a part of the raft and started to get out of the shack when it the door swung open. The four girls hid within the other stuff strewn about the shack. The man had walked over to a plastic inflatable raft were Helena hid. Helena pushed the raft out him, and they both fell outside of the shack.

Helena started to crawl away from the man towering over her. The man pulled Helena's hair, and pulled her up from the ground. He put his hands around her neck and started to strangle her. Kokoro saw this and knew she had to kill him. Kokoro grabbed the neon sign next to her and rammed into the man and Helena, and they fell into the pool. The small shock emitted from the sign started to electrocute them. The man stronger then the girls got up from out of the pull and ran off. Lisa and Ayane walked from the shack.

"Hey, up here come on hurry" said yelling from a window up above Lisa's head.

Lisa looked up it was Nikki. Lisa and Ayane hurried away into the hotel looking for her. They met up on the second stair floors. They shared a hug and Nikki looked at Lisa.

"That man was holding me and Zach hostage. Well until you guys arrived he shot Zach and he left me tied up to a tree in the middle of God knows were, and I just got out" Nikki explained to Lisa and Ayane.

_i Can't read you mind, PLEASE REVIEW to encourage me to keep writing, please REVIEW_


	7. The Finale !

Dead or Alive

X-treme

Chapter 7

The Finale

The three stayed in a hotel room for about three hours waiting for the storm to die down, it just got worse. The trees violently whipped around the island, and the sand filled up the air. Ayane and Lisa told Nikki about their raft escape and said it would take them about two days if we left after the storm.

But the storm didn't seem to getting any better. They had to do it, now. They knew they needed supplies, but they also needed to go get the raft.

They decided Lisa would retrieve the supplies while Ayane get the raft while Nikki stood guard. Lisa went her way as the others exited the hotel. The wind blew hard, as the girls exited. Nikki slowly followed Ayane to the pool where the raft had flown into.

Ayane pulled the raft up out of the pool. Ayane looked over at Nikki.

"Watch out" Ayane screamed as she saw the killer come up behind her.

Nikki put her hands out in confusion. The sound of the water and the waves of the pool blocked her shouts out. The killer had a garbage bag, and covered it over Nikki. He tied the end of it up and threw her into the pull.

Nikki knew she had little air, and for god's sake hope someone would save her, so she tried to stay still and breathe very little. Ayane grabbed the raft and started to run towards the hotel.

"Lisa" Ayane yelled clenching the raft outside the hotel.

Lisa came running down from the left with a suitcase. She nodded as they both ran out to sea.

"Wait, Nikki, I'll go get her" Ayane said beckoning Lisa to keep running.

Lisa nodded and ran down to the beach. She used her hands to block the sun out of her eyes as she kneeled down into the raft to hide, and also to get away from the sand.

Ayane saw the garbage bag in the pool. She dived down, and grabbed it. She kicked herself to the top of the pool. She ripped the garbage bag apart. Nikki was unconscious. Ayane gave her mouth to mouth. She pumped her chest. She did it again. And again. And while she did it a third time, her brains busted out onto Nikki.

The killer blew the smoke away from the gun. Nikki was conscious but pretended to not to be. The man walked over to her and kicked her into the pool. Nikki didn't do anything to cause suspicion, and she laid low in the pool, till her attacker was gone.

From afar Lisa heard the gunshots. She left the raft and ran up to the hotel. She looked around till she saw Ayane, dead. Lisa began to lose hope. Nikki got up out of the pool and put her hand on Lisa's shoulder. Lisa froze.

"It's me Nikki" She said trying to make her feel better.

Lisa didn't hear with all the wind, and pushed her back. Nikki slipped in Ayane's blood and fell back hitting her head against the concrete. Lisa turned around and saw what she had done. She ran over to her body. She was still breathing!

Lisa put Nikki over her shoulder and slowly limped back to the beach.

"Fuckin great" Lisa said looking at the raft in the ocean.

The wind had blown the raft into the ocean. Lisa still holding Nikki waded into the water after the raft. The water stung her wounds, but that made her go faster. Lisa didn't her the attacker but he was following her close behind. She could feel it.

She almost made it to the raft when something dragged her down. Nikki fell off her shoulder and floated into Lisa's attacker. This gave Lisa a chance to head for the raft. She swam and swam, till she pulled herself upon the raft, and started to row away from the island………

Morning came upon New Airport beach.

"Ay Jack, look at that" The owner of a shop said pointing at a raft floating by the pier.

"Well that's interesting my mate, he said walking out of the shop down to the pier.

"Hello" The man called.

No answer…

Please review, if you do you might find out what **************** ************ and if ***** survived.


End file.
